


The Build Up

by Avvkward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Badass North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Poor Connor, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sickfic, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Vomiting, Worried Hank Anderson, Worried Markus (Detroit: Become Human), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: ((Please read the tags!))Months after the peaceful Demonstration Markus led his people through, Connor is finally starting to fall into place with the rest of the Androids. Well... Except North, who's a particularly hard nut to crack when it comes to trust. Turns out, all Connor needed to do was show her that he's on her side.But... that kinda... backfires? And now Markus is... he'sdisappointedin Connor, and Connor's not sure what to do with that. It's a stressful situation for someone still relatively new to human emotions... Connor's not sure what to do with this new software instability, or how his physical body seems to be reacting. Thank rA9 that he's got people like he does to help him through this.*Can be read as pre-Connor/Markus or Connor & Markus friendship*Either way, it's Markus being concerned for, and taking care of anxious Connor. Also some concerned parent Hank because I can.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 432
Collections: Detroit become human fanfiction (Canon compliant/alternate Canon)





	The Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have another fic to share. If you read the last fic, you’d know that I only knew the story from how Jacksepticeye played, but now I’ve got a bit more info from watching Bryan and Amelia play-through (the actor to play Connor, and the actress to play the Traci’s, if you didn’t know), still going to relatively be following Jack’s route though. 
> 
> As with the last fic, this can be seen as a barely romantic pre-slash between Connor and Markus, or completely platonic. I don’t mind either way, so long as you enjoy the work. Whatever floats your boat :3 One final warning to read the tags before reading. I don't find anything triggering but, y'know, everyone's different. Some throwing up ahead (not terribly descriptive, but a warning nonetheless).
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Since the peaceful Android Demonstration, Connor had been constantly learning. Becoming a deviant had been a quick snap of his mind, where he broke out of his programmed confines- but actually following through and finally allowing human-like emotions and feelings to be piled over his head had taken some getting used to. 

After the initial shock of the Androids becoming deviants- including the deviant hunter- the general public of America started seeing things Markus’ way. 

Not entirely, at first. 

Little by little, supporters from the human realm followed- growing and building gradually until a decent sum of the population was siding with the Androids and their journey towards freedom and equality. 

That had been a breaking point for other humans, when human supporters, their own kind, were backing up the Androids seeking what humans had and took for granted. 

From there, things just started falling into place. Kind of. Nothing came free to them though. 

Markus worked hard for everything the Androids received. Around the clock meetings, peaceful marches through the city (sometimes accompanied by supporting humans) and a very persuasive air surrounding him that helped the Android’s cause greatly. 

Markus was a hero in the eyes of the Android population. 

Where they stood now, Androids could rent apartments, pursue jobs for paid wages (Connor had been reinstated as an actual detective, and permanently assigned as Lieutenant Anderson’s partner), as well as they were starting to be seen as something more than just biocomponents- they were living persons now. 

That said, Markus was still fighting to better the lives of their people. They’d been granted the bare minimum along with their new title of ‘alive being’, which was no place to stop. 

Markus and Androids alike wanted what the humans had. They wanted to be on the same level as humans. And it really wasn’t that much to ask for. But still, the humans were fighting against some of Markus’ requests for his people. Whether they were still afraid of what the Androids were capable of, or simply asserting dominance since they still had the upper hand, Connor was unsure. 

Markus wanted Androids to have the freedom of speech, and the freedom to own property. Absolute equality between Androids and human beings was what was being worked towards. Though the road would be long, and definitely be a hardship with losses and failures along the way. 

It was a slow crawl, definitely, but they’d reach some kind of agreement eventually. 

Markus had promised, and Connor believed him. 

Rome wasn’t built in a day; Hank had muttered over their desks one afternoon. And after a quick search for what that meant, and why exactly Rome was being brought up when speaking about Markus’ peaceful path towards equality- an _idiom_ , Connor discovered- the Android couldn’t agree more. 

It would take time for everything to even out, and things to fall into place, but they were making progress. Markus was making progress. And Connor, and each and every other Android, was thankful for everything Markus had done for them. To free them. 

Even with all the progress they’d made, there was still discrimination against Androids. Apartments being rented to human residents instead of Androids, and job applications of Androids being completely passed over for one of a human- and a general weariness towards Androids. 

Connor had been lucky in that sense. 

He’d had his previous work experience, Lieutenant's good words about his work ethic, and of course, there was the fact that Connor had multitudes of previously unsolved, now solved cold cases he’d worked on when he was in stasis at the precinct- _stasis my ass, that’s boredom_ \- Hank had growled after a solid hour of Connor absentmindedly flicking his coin between his hands at his own desk. 

Hank had grumbled to himself as he transferred a collection of unsolved cold cases to Connor’s terminal to keep the Android busy, and _quiet_. 

Either way, Connor had been quite useful during his short stay as the deviant hunter, and Fowler could see that. 

It really hadn’t taken much effort for Connor to be fully employed. A quick matter of applying online and being transferred in. Not only had Connor been hired, but he was also starting as a detective right off the bat, instead of a rookie like the applicants accepted started as. 

But that was not the case with the majority of the Androids. 

Which, was why New Jericho was constructed- or rather, three New Jerichos were constructed. 

Androids had managed to take hold of three previously condemned warehouses spread across Detroit. They did not need the commodities humans did. Condemned warehouses were a major upgrade from the shipping freight that was old Jericho. 

Through the collective of funds Androids raised, the small incomes lucky Androids received, generous money donations (Carl Manfred by far the most generous) as well as one of the warehouses being gifted to Markus and the Androids, everyone had a roof over their heads if they weren’t lucky enough to have a human counterpart, or an apartment of their own for shelter. 

Markus, North, Simon and Josh all lived in the first of the three New Jericho buildings, which had been made the main New Jericho building. Part of the building had been made into an office of sorts for the four of them to work in and keep things organized. 

They did have a lot on their plates. 

It was actually fairly well run, considering none of the four had previous positions anywhere in any sort of management. A fine example of deviancy- of how Androids were more than what they were built for. Androids were no longer boxed into positions they were built for, and had the freedom to do as they pleased. 

Healthcare Androids could go into business, store clerks could be child-care assistants, police Androids could learn the medical field, personal assistants becoming professors or teachers- there was no longer any boundaries keeping Androids locked in their position. 

And that was a lovely thought. 

Still, a lot of Androids had no other choice than to take shelter at one of the three New Jericho buildings. Truthfully, Androids didn’t need a lot of space. So, everyone could squeeze into shelter. 

For now, at least. 

Just because they didn’t physically need the space, didn’t mean they didn’t want or deserve it. 

Once again, Connor had been fortunate in that sense. Hank had invited Connor to live with him when he’s first heard about New Jericho- and how much of a mess it was between everyone seeking shelter and refuge in the early days after Connor had freed Cyberlife’s stock. 

Not to mention Connor was still very much Android public enemy number one at that time, despite the fact he’d deviated and no longer wanted to hurt anyone. He’d never really wanted to hurt anyone. His people still looked at him and saw Deviant Hunter, instead of just Connor. 

And that made it a tad bit difficult to seek refuge with everyone, away from the still emotionally reeling humans, who were furious with the changes being granted for Android kind. 

Connor had been very fortunate to build his relationship up with Hank. Hank was a good friend. One of Connor’s only real friends- except Sumo. But did Sumo really count? 

Yes. 

Sumo counted. 

Connor had gotten closer to Markus and his friends- as well as a couple other Androids he’d cross paths with. But Connor didn’t really consider them to be his friends. 

Not really, anyways. 

Markus always had to be the middle man whenever Connor happened to be around. His friends still didn’t... they didn’t really trust Connor. North especially. 

Josh and Simon were a bit hesitant to trust and be around Connor- but... North made it abundantly clear how her trust lacked with Connor. A particular bite in her voice whenever speaking to Connor directly. Markus would glare at her, and sometime even warn her by a subtle mumble of her name under his breath, but Connor could see that for what it really was. 

He wasn’t as trusted as other Androids were. 

And it was deserved, completely. Connor couldn’t fault them for it. He’d been a deviant hunter and they’d all been deviants. They had been his prey, and he couldn’t really do anything to fix that now, besides doing what he could to gain their trust in the present moment. 

That said, Markus trusted Connor. An almost uncomfortable amount of trust from the deviant leader towards the ex-deviant hunter. Markus put the same trust in Connor, that Connor had put in Markus. 

Which Connor still didn’t understand. 

Connor followed in the deviant’s footsteps because he was promising all the things Connor had been subconsciously searching for. Markus had been a voice of reason. Had helped Connor cross over to deviancy. Connor had reasons to follow and trust Markus wholeheartedly. 

Markus was the one Connor trusted the most. Besides Hank. But Hank didn’t count. Hank was... Hank was Hank. Hanks were trustworthy, Connor had decided very early into his rocky friendship with the greying man. 

Connor had done nothing to gain the unrequited trust of Markus in return. He’d just been... well, he’d been given the trust right from the start, when Connor had proposed he infiltrate Cyberlife Tower to free their people. 

And it was confusing. Because Connor didn’t feel like he deserved Markus’ trust, or loyalty—or even his friendship. 

But he received each and every one of those listed items, and then some. 

Connor and Markus were just very compatible. They had similar experiences, were similar prototype models. They were both RK’s. Sure, they’d been on opposites sides- completely different employment fields- but as soon as Connor himself had deviated, they were quite similar- things like personality and human adopted qualities aside. 

Connor liked Markus. He looked up to Markus. He saw everything Markus did, and he learned from it. Connor’s LED was almost always in an endless circle of yellow whenever he was around Markus. Because there was so much to the man. So much Connor could learn from him. 

Human traits, human thoughts. Emotions and characteristics- creativeness. Connor liked to just sit, and watch Markus paint, or play the piano. He didn’t see it often, but it was nice when it did happen. A humanly act that was absolutely intriguing to Connor. How Markus could actually be creative- something Androids hadn’t been programmed to do, but could now. 

There wasn’t a better Android suited to be the leader of the Android Rebellion. No one else could have ever made it thus far, and each Android knew it. Well, except Markus, maybe. He still strongly believed that someone else would’ve taken his place had anything happened to him. 

But Connor wasn’t so sure about that. 

\---- 

Where Connor stood now, with those of his own kind, things were still a little tense. Especially with North. She had a very... explosive personality. And due to her past experiences, Connor knew a basis of what North had been designed for from seeing and speaking with other WR400’s, Connor deemed her hesitance acceptable. 

That said, it still kind of... hurt his feelings a little? Feelings were fickle human trait, and they were still new and hard to grasp. But Connor was sure that’s what the system instability messages that occasionally clouded his vision meant. 

There was a subtle need for accompaniment in Connor’s software. A need for acceptance, and maybe friendship from those like him. Which was why Connor was slowly making his way through gaining the trust of those around him. Of those of his own kind, who he’d managed to hurt while under Cyberlife’s control. 

But he was working on making himself trustworthy, and gaining the trust of his people. He wanted to be trusted, and to be accepted as one of them. He still felt terribly guilty for ever hunting them, but Markus assured that it was all his programming, and not Connor. 

It still didn’t make Connor feel any less guilty about it. 

But he was trying to make everything right. With those he’d done wrong, and those who were weary of him- since he could still be seen as a threat, no matter how much Markus promised Connor was on their side. 

And he’d been making progress. Helping where he could, when he had the time. He’d spent a great deal of time, for the months after the Demonstration, where he was unemployed by the DPD and the Androids were still working diligently towards their goals, helping and using his deconstruction features to help where it was needed. 

Matching Androids in need with compatible parts, and offering his assistance to anyone who needed it. He couldn’t do much, but he helped where he could. He was an advanced prototype, so he wasn’t completely useless in the grand scheme of things. 

Connor was one of the few who hadn’t been a completely mindless Android before breaking free of his programming. He’d had a human around who didn’t look at him as so. He had a decent understanding of things, and had seen more freedom in his short existence than the majority of the Androids seeking refuge in New Jericho. 

Connor really had Hank to thank for that. Hank let Connor do his own thing- mainly for the purpose that he hadn’t really wanted Connor by his side for the most part. 

It was freedom nonetheless, and now, after everything, Connor wasn’t as clueless and lost as his peers. 

All that side though, Connor couldn’t wrap his mind around how hostile North was whenever he was around. He tried to do right by her. Whenever he had the chance. 

He was sure he was pleasant. Enough. He listened, and rarely added input on anything. He never defied her, or anyone else in Jericho after the whole mess of the Demonstration. 

And it was really just North who disliked him. He’d basically gained Simon and Josh’s trust along the road towards freedom, and Markus had had faith in him since he’d first hatched the ploy to infiltrate Cyberlife tower alone- the suicide mission Markus had been uncomfortable sending Connor in to do- but North was a different case. 

He couldn’t seem to do anything right. And it was a metaphorical punch to the gut that someone from the Android inner circle had zero trust in him. He really couldn’t see anyway to improve their relationship. He could never seem to be able to deconstruct how to impress her- or even just gain any amount of trust. 

Well, until today, at least. 

Connor had been on his way for a usual debriefing with Markus, on where everything was left standing in their battle towards equality. Connor with his inside involvement with the DPD and Markus between meetings and marches. 

A usual meeting to see how things were coming along in the long haul. 

Connor very much liked these visits. 

It was the only time he really went to New Jericho. He still didn’t feel like he really belonged with his people- plus, he was more than happy with Hank and Sumo. 

Though, it was still nice to be with people like him. People who understood him. Hank was amazing and accepting and all, but Hank still didn’t know much about Androids- he was trying to learn, but it was a slowly process. 

Connor hadn’t expected to find North outside the main New Jericho building, looking... well, suspicious. 

He stepped up behind her, unnoticed by the woman, “good afternoon, North.” 

North jumped, spinning around quickly and casting a rather harsh glare at Connor. She didn’t say anything, merely rolled her eyes and looked back towards where two Androids were sorting through something. 

Connor stepped closer, not taking her silence towards him to heart. 

The two Androids were sorting through what looked like a crate of explosives, but after deconstruction, Connor knew they were nothing more than smoke bombs. But still, it had been months since the Androids had stopped using smoke bombs to try and prove points. 

Markus had been against them, after they’d started gaining more of a positive public opinion. They’d very obviously been pulled out of some sort of storage, if the fine layer of dust was anything to go off. 

“Are those smoke grenades?” Connor asked, lacking any hesitance. He was curious, and he was sure his voice conveyed that. 

“What’s it to you?” North’s lip curled in a snarl. 

“I was curious is all,” Connor explained shortly, bowing his head submissively, “Androids haven’t used smoke grenades for six months and twenty-four days, Markus ceased use of them after a human collapsed from smoke inhalation at a peace march.” 

“I’m aware,” North lulled her head in Connor’s direction, annoyance completely clear to the RK800 model. 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as North’s attention fell back to the two androids, a WK218 and a WB400, organizing the box and checking the product for any faults. 

Connor stared for a second longer, confused and curious, before finally clearing his throat and continuing, “is Markus in? We have a meeting scheduled.” 

It was unusual to see North without Markus, Josh, or Simon. But she wasn’t usually allowed to accompany the three whenever they went to professional meetings. North had a tendency to speak her mind, which wasn’t always useful when speaking to older humans who were already hesitant about Androids. 

“No,” the answer was short- a snarl, that, for once, was not directed towards Connor. “He's not. He and Simon got held up by some asshole protesters hassling them.” 

“Oh,” Connor voiced hollowly. His LED spun a couple circles of yellow, thoughtful over the situation. “Are they alright?” 

“They’ll survive,” North snarked, but that wasn’t towards Connor either. It was almost as if she were... quoting Markus, or Simon even. “They will be when we take care of those fuckers.” 

North gestured halfheartedly to the crate of smoke bombs. 

“They’re on their way back now,” North continued on, “but those asshole protesters will be there for a while. We’re going to put an end to their shit. Peacefully.” North exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. 

Connor’s LED circled yellow for three spins, before blinking red, and then settling at an even blue. He opened and shut his mouth twice during his LED process before finally managing to form sentences, “is... Markus alright with this?” 

“What he doesn’t know, won’t kill him.” 

Connor blinked twice, bowing his head again. North wrinkled her nose at him, eyeing him up and down before letting her attention wonder back to her friends. 

“How’s it looking, guys?” 

“Good,” the WK218 replied without looking up. After a quick scan, Connor had names. Ben, the android was called, and the WB400 was Harry. Both models strong and built for moving things and manual labor. 

“Everything’s looking in order,” Harry continued. 

“Perfect.” North gave a firm nod. “When Markus and Simon are back, we can head out. Make sure that lid’s closed when they arrive. Last thing we need is Markus seeing it.” 

Connor waited. Curious to see what would happen, and how this would play out. He couldn’t pre-construct what would happen. There were multiple different outcomes yet to come. None looked particularly promising though. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Connor tried one last time, shifting his eyes between the three Androids and the crate of smoke bombs, “Markus won’t be very happy...” 

“Markus is too nice,” North huffed, “someone’s gotta teach those assholes not to mess with us. And if Markus won’t, I will-” 

“Is that so?” Connor turned swiftly, surprised by the voice, his searching eyes landing on Markus. The older Android was stood firmly behind them, face narrowed in a scowl with his arms crossed across his chest. Just behind him, was Simon, who huffed out a breath and rolled his own eyes. 

“Oh, Markus...” North smiled sheepishly. Connor watched as she sidestepped to halfheartedly try and conceal the crate. 

“What’s all this?” the multi-coloured eyes of Markus landed on the crate North was barely covering, left open and in plain view. Ben and Harry swiftly stepped away, leaving the blame to fall on North solely. 

“Just... taking stock, you know? In case we ever need them-” 

“North...” Markus’ voice warned. 

Connor remained silent, watching back and forth, attention snapping to whomever was speaking. 

“Fine,” North slumped where she stood, grumbling under her breath, “you just let them shove you around, Markus. One of these days you’re gonna get destroyed, and they won’t be remorseful.” 

“We’re leading a peace revolution,” Markus informed, for the umpteenth time. Connor himself had heard that sentence at least fifty times, and he’d known Markus for the least amount of time. “An eye for an eye and the world goes blind. We won’t stoop to the human’s level. We can’t win our rights like that.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” North huffed, kicking the lid of the crate closed, “whatever. I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“Seriously, North,” Markus shook his head, he sounded frustrated- very unusual for Markus, “this is the third time this week that you’ve tried to so something like this. How many times do we have to go over this?” 

North glanced up at Markus guiltily. Connor wasn’t sure he liked that look on her. She steeled her guilt just as quickly as it surfaced, straightening her shoulders and glaring up at Markus. “Oh, come on, you’re not honestly mad about this, are you?” 

“I am,” Markus narrowed his eyes, “I keep telling you, but you never seem to listen. If we make one wrong move here, everything we’ve worked for is gone. Do you understand that?” 

“Yeah, I understand that,” North growled, “of course I do! But I don’t think we should be lying down and just... just taking it!” 

“If you understood,” Markus squared his own shoulders, “then you wouldn’t be doing these stupid stunts. You wouldn’t be trying to get our people to help you. If you really understood, you wouldn’t be undermining our peaceful approach with these stupid plans you’re coming up with-” 

“It was my idea,” Connor heard his own voice before he even registered he was speaking. He wasn’t even sure what had happened. Why he’d done it. Connor had barely had a second to react after the unexpected words **‘Take the blame?’** leered threateningly over North’s head. 

There was a moment of silence. Uncomfortable, and unexpected. Connor felt everyone’s eyes on him, Markus and Simon, confused and upset, and North simply stunned. 

Conner himself was stunned too, but it was too late to go back on this. 

“Was it?” Markus was the first to recover from his shock. He stared Connor down with an intimidating stare that made it clear to Connor why he was the leader. Connor fought against an urge to shrink back and confirm that he’d lied, so, instead he kept his head held high. 

“Yes.” the RK800 nodded. “North told me that a protest was giving you and Simon difficulties, and... I decided to do something about it. North was... helping, but it was ultimately my idea.” 

The lie felt like it burned the sensors on his tongue, falling awkwardly, but hopefully believable. Connor knew how to lie. He was a negotiator, and lying was one of his best tactics to getting the desired results, or the information he was seeking. It was in his programming, to get the ideal results no matter what it took. 

But this was different. Lying to Markus like this was different than lying to a crook in the interrogation room, or lying to an unstable man holding a hostage on a rooftop. This lie tasted bitter, and uncomfortable. 

Markus stared long and hard at Connor for another moment, before his attention shifted to a still pretty shocked looking North. He really didn’t look convinced. Far from it, in fact. Connor wasn’t sure how this was going to turn out now. 

“Is it true?” Markus asked carefully, eyes locked on the only woman. “Was this Connor’s idea?” 

A moment of silence dragged out. North’s wide eyes tipped in Connor’s direction. Observing him. Testing him. When he said nothing, head bowed thoughtfully, the woman finally gave a shallow dip of her head. A nod. Despite not really meaning to take the blame, Connor couldn’t argue that it didn’t feel nice to see the soft relief relax North’s features. 

“I was helping.” North finally spoke, lie rolling off her tongue with far more ease than Connor's. 

Markus looked between Connor and North, before looking back at Simon with pleading eyes. The blond-haired man shrugged; expression just as lost as his own. 

“I’m very sorry, Markus,” Connor’s voice broke the silence, small and hesitant, “I... really don’t know what I was thinking-” a pointed look in North’s direction, “it won’t happen again.” 

“You’re not still mad, are you?” Markus glanced at North thoughtfully when her voice broke the silence. “Connor’s a first-time offender.” 

“At you, yes. You know better,” the man glared, giving North a pointed look, “at you...” Markus' gaze shifted towards the Android dressed sharply in a button-down and tie (as well as his Cyberlife uniform jacket, which Connor seemed to have gotten pretty attached too), “I’m just disappointed in you.” 

Connor froze sharply. His eyes locked on their leader, who honestly looked very upset with the situation. 

The words weighed heavily on Connor. 

Disappointed. 

Markus was disappointed in him. Connor had disappointed before. He’d disappointed Hank, and Amanda, and jeez, was there any time he hadn’t disappointed Cyberlife? But he’d never disappointed Markus. And it was terrible. Any remorse he’d felt with Hank, Amanda and Cyberlife was multiplied by hundreds when it came to Markus. 

Connor would rather anger. He’d rather Markus be mad at him like he was at North. Disappointment was so much worse. Connor could handle anger. Could possibly talk his way out of anger- had before, but he had no idea what to do with disappointment. 

And it was Markus, no less. The Android savior who was disappointed in him. The Android Connor looked up to, and respected the most, was disappointed in him. 

“I thought you knew better than this, Connor?” Markus’ voice was small, speaking directly to Connor, “North I expected this from, she’s always been rash... but you? You have so much influence on our people. So much influence on the humans, you're a detective now, Connor. You can’t be doing things like this.” 

And Connor... kind of hated himself. Logically, he knew he actually wasn’t doing anything wrong- besides lying to Markus- but the way Markus was speaking, felt like Connor had really just thrown a smoke bomb into a crowd of unarmed protesters. Like he’d actually put his job, and the safety of his people on the line for a small amount of revenge on Markus and Simon’s behalf. 

He was feeling guilty for a crime he hadn’t committed. One he’d only learned about moments before Markus had. And it was... suffocating. 

“I’m... sorry.” Connor finally wheezed out. His mind was a swirl of emotions and thoughts, and a bright, bold warning for his own stress levels raising worryingly high, surprisingly quick. 

Markus breathed out through his nose, shaking his head lightly in a way that screamed ‘disappointment’ to Connor. Completely human, and entirely devastating. 

“What if you had gotten fired from the DPD?” 

Connor looked up slowly, eyes then shifting quickly between North and Markus- and even Simon when the other stepped into view. What if he had gotten fired? What then? Would Hank still let him live with him? What would everyone think of him? All the Androids he was slowly befriending- or becoming acquaintances with- what would they think? 

It took everything in Connor to remind himself he hadn’t really been planning on smoking out a protest. That he’d simply been covering for North. Connor’s fingers twitched to reach into his pocket and pull out a coin to flick around and distract himself with. But he refrained. 

He’d probably drop it anyways, with the way Markus was eyeing him in an uncertain manner. A disappointed manner. 

“I’m sorry,” quieter this time. Thoughtful, and calm- though he was not calm at all. “I have to... Hank’s waiting for me... I have to-” -get out of this situation, Connor left unsaid, taking two weary steps backwards before turning swiftly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Wait,” Markus called, turning to where Connor had been standing only seconds earlier, “weren’t you here for our meeting?” The question was asked skeptically as Connor stumbled away, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Connor was always practical and timely when it came to their check ins. 

Connor did not reply, much to Markus’ confusion. 

The trio was left on the street watching the RK800 stumble away, lacking all his usual grace. Connor was gone in the blink of an eye, turned around a corner and out of sight. Markus and Simon exchanged a confused look before Markus dropped his attention to North, who was dealing with the crate of smoke bombs. 

“North,” Markus said calmly, “why do a have a feeling that this,” he tapped the crate with his foot, “was not Connor’s idea at all?” 

“No comment.” 

Markus sighed heavily, “just.... just take all that back to storage. I’m not kidding, if I read in the news somewhere that a protest was smoked out, I’m coming after you.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” North grumbled sarcastically. 

\---- 

When Connor finally managed to stumble his way into the house. His house. He collapsed against the door. He felt... weird. Different. Drained, and tired, despite all his systems being stable and up to date. This was a feeling he’d never felt before as he watched his stress level climb slowly. 

It was getting quite high. Alarmingly so. 

Connor wasn’t even sure what was happening? It had never happened before, and he had no answers when his software was stable, and his biocomponents were in working order. Each and every scan he performed turned up stable. There was nothing physically wrong. 

But something weighed over him. Something... weird. 

_Dread_ , Connor decided. 

Something akin to dread sinking in his biocomponents. 

Today, Connor had walked home from New Jericho. Usually, Hank would pick him up. But he couldn’t stay today. He couldn’t bear to meet Markus’ eyes. Connor felt guilty. Incredibly guilty over something that hadn’t even happened. 

Markus was disappointed in him for something that hadn’t happened. Something he never even planned to do. 

Connor had helped North. He’d taken the fall for her, but now Markus was disappointed in him. 

And it just... didn’t feel right. Something wasn’t right. 

Connor drew in a useless breath, letting his head tip back and thump against the door. 

That seemed to be all it took to gain Sumo’s attention. An alarm dog, he was not. Sumo had, on more than one occasion, slept through the door opening and closing and Hank and Connor coming and going. But he was a good boy nonetheless. 

The large dog was soon charging at the door, happy boofs and barks almost lighting up Connor’s inner turmoil. Sumo skidded to a sliding halt, crashing into Connor and all but flopping down in his lap. 

Connor couldn’t resist from wrapping around the dog’s neck and burying his face and the soft fur that tingled the sensors on his face pleasantly. 

There was a continuous thump of Sumo’s tail on the ground, but other than that, the Saint Bernard remained frozen in Connor’s lap. Soaking in the affection, and maybe, sensing the Androids emotions, as he could when Hank had a particularly bad day at the precinct. 

Suma lapped gently against the synthetic skin on Connor’s hand and fingers. The only skin not covered by an article of clothing, that was also in Sumo’s reach. It was a little comforting. Connor had seen Sumo do this to Hank sometimes, when the man was intoxicated. When he was sober, Hank would push the K9 away with a grimace when he tried to lick him. 

But Connor found comfort in it, so he let Sumo do as he pleased. 

Even his furry friend couldn’t counter the unsteady beats of Connor’s Thirium Pump, or the flurry of emotions in his head, causing intense discomfort. Feelings and thoughts he’d never experienced before. An uncomfortable buzz of... _anxiousness_ in his head. A sinking feeling in Connor’s lower stomach area, that made him feel physically sick- which was not normal for Androids. 

He received task prompts that didn’t make sense, and the still climbing level of his stress loomed off to the side of his vision, bold and prominent. 

Connor wasn’t sure how long he sat on the floor with the 170lb Saint Bernard sprawled along his lap. He simply couldn’t find any motivation in himself to move. To get up, and off the floor. Away from the front door he was blocking. 

Hank would be home soon, and Connor didn’t want to worry Hank. And Hank would be worried if he pushed the door open and it hit Connor’s sitting frame. 

So, Connor moved to stand, even though he really didn’t want too. He patted Sumo’s fluffy head once, and the dog was quick to stand. towering over Connor and panting as he watched the Android pull himself to his feet. 

Connor’s steps were off, wobbly and unbalanced. His hands shook lightly as he reached for the support of the wall. The Android tried to keep moving, but he almost stumbled down after only two steps into the house. 

Sumo, the clever companion he was, stayed attached to Connor’s side. Almost in concern. The Android used the hefty dog for balance, straightening his footsteps as his hand pressed into the curve of Sumo’s sturdy spine. 

This feeling was strange. 

Connor couldn’t pinpoint what was causing it. It felt like he was experiencing Thirium loss, but he wasn’t. His Thirium levels were high, as always. He wasn’t bleeding- he had no physical lacerations, or leaking internal components. 

Connor made it to the couch with Sumo’s help. The dog was quick to follow Connor up, dropping his heavy head onto Connor’s thighs. The Android settled his subtly shaking hand onto Sumo’s head, fingers lazily stroking the incredibly soft fuzz on the Saint Bernard’s ears. 

There was another pass of time. Connor was still uncertain how long he and Sumo sat together. He was having a bit of trouble connecting online, and it wasn’t worth the effort. He didn’t mind being offline for a while. Especially when attempting to connect left flicks of pain pounding across his head. 

The Android looked up slowly when the door opened, which was followed by a gruff voice calling, “Connor, ‘s ’hat you?” 

“I’m here, Lieutenant,” Connor returned numbly. Sumo raised his head at his master’s arrival, but didn’t make any move to greet him. The K9’s head flopped back down after determining that the intruder was just Hank. 

“Meeting end early or somethin’ today?” the man asked as he walked into the house, dropping his jacket on a stand as he passed by, “I usually pick ya up a bit later.” 

“Somthing like that,” Connor explained blandly. 

“Well, whatever,” Hank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but he shrugged after a second’s thought, “you being home just means I can drink now, since I don’t have to go pick you up.” 

Hank paused at the entrance to the living room, seeing Connor and Sumo on the couch before scoffing softly, “I see how it is, Sumo, don’t get up on my account or anything, ya’ lazy mutt.” 

The man continued on to the kitchen, where he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and pulled a frozen meal from the freezer, then continued on to put his meal in the microwave. “Did you want one of your weird blue drinks or whatever that shit is?” 

“Thirium 310 products,” Connor informed without looking up from Sumo’s ears, “and I’m fine, Lieutenant. Thank you." 

“Suit yourself,” Hank shook his head, taking a swallow of cool beer. The man gazed around the kitchen as the microwave turned, eyes landing on Sumo’s empty food bowl. “You feed ‘im yet?” 

“Hmh?” Connor hummed noncommittally, appearing to not even notice he’d been spoken too. A second dragged on, but just before Hank could question how weird Connor was being, the Android’s attention snapped up, and his wide eyes locked on Hank’s frame, “what?” 

Hank paused, studying his Android thoughtfully. Something wasn’t right. Hank set his beer on the kitchen table, then took a slow step towards Connor. “Sumo,” he continued slowly, “did you feed him today?” 

“I... I didn’t, Lieutenant,” Connor frowned, forehead wrinkling with worry lines, “I... must have forgotten,” then, to the dog in his lap, Connor continued, “I’m sorry, Sumo. I’ll feed you now.” 

Connor shifted to get up, but Sumo refused to move. Holding the Android in spot on the couch with his weighted head. Sumo was a pretty ‘go-with-the-flow' kind of dog, so this seemed weird to Hank. 

“Don’t worry about it, I got it,” Hank’s gruff voice dismissed. Out of the corner of his eye, Hank saw Connor collapse back into the couch. Sumo’s head shifting so his nose was almost brushing against the underside of Connor’s chin. 

The man gave his dog a couple scoops of dry kibble. Usually, the sound of the kibble clinking in the metal bowl would have his dog running towards him in excitement at the thought of eating, jumping in circles and stumbling over his own feet like the excitable over-grown oaf he was. 

But today, Sumo didn’t move. His ears shifted with the noise, but he didn’t move a muscle besides that. 

Hank brushed it off, in favor of collecting his meal from the microwave that had beeped at him. He grabbed his food, as well as snagging his beer from the table before making his way to the couch, plopping down beside Sumo and turning the TV on to a basketball game rerun. 

The game was a more recent one Hank had already watched, so instead, the man shifted his attention to his Android. Connor was staring off into space, which wasn’t unusual for the guy, but it also didn’t happen often. 

“So, how’d your meeting with Robo-Jesus go?” 

Connor stared down at Sumo for a second longer before lifting his attention to Hank. He mulled over what to answer, before finally, “I did not get the chance to speak with Markus about anything relating to our topic of Android equality.” 

“Huh,” Hank took a bite of his food, “any why’s that? I did drop you off there today.” 

“I... seem to have gotten myself into... into a bit of trouble.” Connor explained monotonously, continuing even as Hank’s expression squished into one of worry and confusion, “Markus was... _is_... he’s angry with me.” 

“Angry?” Hank asked in surprise, “why?” 

“I didn’t... it was a, a misunderstanding, Hank...” Connor swallowed hard. Mouth filling with oral lubricant, much like human saliva. “I was trying to, to help... I didn’t want North to get in trouble... so I... I took the blame.” 

Hank was thoughtfully silent, and Connor himself was quiet as well. Eyes staring down at Sumo. A wave of unfamiliar discomfort washed over Connor, his biocomponents tensing within his chest and stomach cavity. 

“Markus is... he’s disappointed in me,” Connor breathed finally, face crumpling guiltily as he squeezed his eyes shut. The word tasted bitter, and it was even worse telling Hank this. 

The dreadful feeling was raising alarms throughout Connor’s body. Something was happening. His mind pulsed shocks of what could only be described as pain. And the tremors shaking his hands only got worse. 

Warnings blinked at Connor from all directions of his vision. He tried to process whatever was happening, but nothing was making any sense. His stress levels were the highest Connor was sure they’d ever been, teetering between 89% and 90%. 

And it didn’t make sense, because nothing was particularly stressful around him. He was home, safe and sound. With Hank, and Sumo. Everything was fine. Here at the house, there was nothing even remotely stressful. There was nothing that would promote his levels rising like this. But they were. 

“Disa- why, what'd ya take the blame for?” 

“S-something’s not right, Hank,” Connor gasped, carefully shoving Sumo’s head off his lap and all but tumbling forwards onto the ground. Knees and arms holding himself up as his components inside him convulsed. 

Hank was springing up just as Connor slipped to the floor, his microwave dinner flinging off his lap and contents spilling all over the floor as his hand settling between Connor’s shoulder blades as he leaned forwards anxiously. “Connor! Wait, hey, hey, you’re alright, right? Tell me you’re good-” 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Connor blinked owlishly, “I don’t...” 

Then, to Hank’s horror, Connor dry-heaved. When Connor lifted his head again, a small trickle of bright blue ran down his chin, which Connor reached to wipe away with wide eyes. The Android stared at the smear of Thirium 310 on his hand. 

Hank didn’t know a lot about Androids, hell, he knew the least of anyone, but he’d seen enough Androids to know that this... this, whatever the hell was happening now, wasn’t normal. Never had he seen an Android in this amount of distress, and he’d seen an Android self-destruct by slamming his own head into an interrogation table. 

Could Androids even throw up? He’d never seen, or heard of that happening before. What the hell was going on? 

“Connor. Connor, hey, hey. You’re alright, son. You’re okay, let’s... let’s get you to the bathroom, right?” 

Hank slipped an arm around Connor, pulling the Android up with him. Connor thought it was a little funny that their usual roles had been reverse, Hank helping Connor to the bathroom- but at the same time, he was afraid. Because he didn’t know what was happening, or why it was. 

This was uncharted territory, and Connor had no clue what was happening. He had no idea how to counter whatever this was, or why his diagnostic wasn’t helping him- something was clearly wrong here, but each diagnostic run came up full functional. 

They made it to the bathroom just in time for another wave of nausea to flow through the Android, who pulled away from Hank and dropped to his knees, leaning over the toilet bowl. More retches followed. 

Hank couldn’t tell if Connor was actually throwing up, or if his body was just threatening the action- but he was scared for his kid. 

He needed help, and fast. 

\---- 

“Will you let it go?” North rolled her eyes, “maybe the cop really did need him? You bail on him all the time, it’s about time he bail on you for once.” 

“I’m not worried he bailed,” Markus sighed, “he’s busy, I know. I just think it was a bit weird how quickly he left.” 

“Connor’s a weird dude,” North shrugged, slouching down in an old office chair they’d found. 

“She does have a point,” Simon added unhelpfully. Simon had his nose buried in a document they were writing up to share with chain-store in order to get Thirium, and Thirium products on the shelves. Just because he was reading though, didn’t mean he wasn’t listening to the conversation, and supplying oh-so helpful tidbits. 

The inner circle of Jericho felt that it seemed a bit unfair that everything they needed for survival came from only one place in all of Detroit, when humans could buy practically everything, everywhere they went. It was Simon, initially, who’d launched the idea. 

“Connor’s still figuring things out,” Markus huffed, eyeing his friends. “He was one of the last to deviate, on his own will power, mind you, and you two can’t tell me you didn’t have one hell of a time figuring everything out when you deviated. We’re all still figuring things out, and we’ve been deviants for how long?” 

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need to preach to us,” North snorted, “we have faith already, oh great leader.” 

It was Markus’ turn to exasperatedly roll his eyes as Simon snorted a laugh behind his papers before clearing his throat, “Connor is still figuring things out, but I have to agree today was a bit weird. Even for him.” 

“I don’t know,” North let her head fall comfortably onto her own shoulder, “he seemed alright to me.” 

“That’s weird for you to say,” Markus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “since you seemed to despise Connor just this morning.” 

“Maybe they bonded trying to take down a human protest?” Simon mumbled in a joking tone without looking up from his papers. It wasn’t a joke and the three of them knew it; it had been a passive-aggressive pass at North, who scowled in irritation. 

“Seriously, Simon? I was doing it for you guys. You just let them walk all over you. All three of you do. One of these days they’ll do something more than shove you aroun-” 

“Leave it.” Markus sighed heavily, flopping into his own office chair and letting his palm fall over his eyes as he continued to speak, “we’ve already been through this today. And, they don’t walk all over us. Everyone’s respectable for the most part. Besides, we’re big boys, North. We can handle ourselves; I assure you.” 

“Sure,” North shook her head as she rolled her eyes, then she lifted her attention to stare at the ceiling. She was apparently done talking about this. 

A tense silence followed. Markus sighed heavily once more, removing his hand from his eyes and staring at the ceiling momentarily before he narrowed his eyes at Simon, then at North. 

He wished Josh was around, maybe he could talk some sense into their violent minded friend. Josh was busy today, doing some check ins with the Androids staying in the second and third New Jericho buildings. 

He wouldn’t be back until late tonight, that is, if he even came back. The distance between all the buildings is great, so he’ll be spending a fair amount of time travelling- even by driverless-cabs. He might end up staying at one of the buildings for the night. 

Markus was tired. The day had been long and stressful. The human protest had been a bit more difficult to handle than they’d reported back to North (for obvious smoke-bomb related reasons). The protesters were unarmed, but that didn’t mean they weren’t handsy. 

That didn’t mean they deserved a smoke bomb though. They had their own political standpoints when it came to Androids, and there was really nothing to be done of that. Markus, as much as he didn’t want too, had to let them do as they pleased, so long as everything stayed relatively peaceful. Everyone deserved to have their own opinion- it's just what they did with it was the problem. 

In the end, he and Simon had come out unscathed. A relief, only to come back to New Jericho, where they had to talk North down from assault, and even more surprising, reprimand Connor, who was usually so in-tune with their peaceful battle towards freedom and equality. 

Connor had risen quickly for their cause. Working diligently for the freedom of his people, despite how others viewed him in the beginning. Everyone knew that the Androids had been uneasy around the ex-deviant hunter. 

It didn’t matter how much Markus promised that Connor was not a problem anymore. That he’d broken free of the programming making him do those cruel actions against their people, just like everyone else had. Everyone, new to freedom, as well as afraid to trust after being mistreated by humans, was weary. 

But Connor had quickly risen, despite their hesitance. He helped people when they needed it. He was living proof that Androids could work with, and have relationships with humans. Connor and Lieutenant Anderson both. 

Connor, whether he liked it or not, was influential to their people. Just as Markus was. Markus knew Connor had at least an inkling of this. Which was why Markus was so confused about today. He knew North had something more to do with this than she and Connor let on. 

But he couldn’t be sure, especially not when neither said anything. 

Markus leaned back in the chair, it reclining slightly. His eyes fell shut, exhaustion from the day finally catching up to him. 

He didn’t move until he was interrupted- eyes shooting open, and posture straitening. He was receiving a call request. 

But this was not a message from another Android. This was a cellphone number. One Markus didn’t know off the bat. He had to think for a second before remembering how he'd interfaced to Lieutenant Anderson’s cellphone on one of the few times he’d met the grizzly older man. 

The man had been angry that Connor ignored his calls while at New Jericho, so Markus offered his own services to keep the younger Android and his human companion connected (Connor has a tendency to ignore Markus as well when he was Hank). 

The call was surprising. Hank Anderson had his number, but never used it. Markus accepted, giving a sideways glance to North and Simon quickly before focusing on the call. 

**Good evening, Lieutenant Anderson.**

“Markus? Hey, uh,” the man seemed to be finding it hard to form sentences. “I'm, uh, we’re in-” there was a strange noise- a gagging of sorts. Markus heard nothing but shuffling for a second, and then the Lieutenant was speaking again, but... not into the receiver of the cell, “Christ, Connor, you need to calm... if it’s getting low then try to stop! C’mon, son. Sit up, there you go...” 

Markus frowned, looking towards his friends, who were watching him curiously, as the line went near silent. Then there was a groan sounding far away and muffled speaking, “you still there, Markus?” 

**Yes, I’m here, Lieutenant.**

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop with that whole mind speaking shit,” Hank growled, but the words held no real heat, “it echo's on my end- its making his ears ring.” 

If Markus listened close, he could almost hear whimpers of pain, as well as a muffle of ‘ _audio receptor, not ears, Hank_ ’, followed by yet another gagging noise. Hank grumbled, midway between his cellphone and whomever was with him. 

“Apologies,” Markus spoke to appease the man, “if I may, Lieutenant, is everything alright over there?” 

“No- we’re,” his voice was softened once more, talking away from the receiver once more, “no, I’m telling him- I don’t give a rats ass if he’s pissed at you or not. Look at yourself!” More muffling, and then Hank’s voice was back, loud and clear, “we could really use some help over here...” 

“Help?” Markus echoed in confusion, “help with- is that Connor making those noises?” That seemed really grab North and Simon’s attention. They only had Markus’ side of the conversation to go off of. 

“Yeah,” Hank’s voice took an edge of panic, “he’s been weird since I came home- and then, all the sudden he was just throwing up.” 

“Throwing up?” Markus gaped in surprise. Simon stood up to come stand beside Markus, and North tilted her head, giving her full attention. 

“Yeah. Y’know, vomiting? Hurling? Upchucking? Blowing chunks-” 

“Thank you for the euphemisms, but I know what throwing up is,” Markus shook his head quickly. “What exactly is he throwing up?” 

“That blue shit you guys drink! That thermos-” Markus could faintly hear Connor croak a dull ‘ _Thirium_ ’ before falling silent again, “-that Thirium shit.” 

“Connor is... throwing up Thirium?” Markus recalled, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Markus felt the need to repeat it back to the man, just in case he was hearing the situation wrong. Simon gaped beside him, and even North sat up a bit straighter in concern. 

“Yes,” Hank snapped and Markus could practically see the man pacing around the bathroom, “he’s throwing that shit up. That’s Android blood, right? Connor’s basically throwing up blood. Jesus Christ, Connor.” 

“Please, Lieutenant, I need you to calm down,” Markus’ voice took a calming edge- the same voice he used to use to get Carl to take his medication, “he can talk, right? Ask him...” Markus felt like his own mental processors whirring into overdrive, trying to get to the bottom of what was happening with Connor, “Ask him what his stress level is at?” 

“Stress level?” Hank repeated into the receiver, and then there was more muffled speaking that Markus couldn’t really pick up on- as Hank spoke to Connor. “Jesus-fucking-Christ, Connor!” Not spoken into the phone, but obviously a cry of concern, “I know shit about you people, but even I know that’s fuckin’ bad!” 

And that... didn’t sound promising. 

“Ninety-fuckin’-two!” Hank growled into the receiver, “Fuckin’ hell, Connor! Tell me shit like this, you asshole! You’re eight points away from a fuckin’ high score of death!” 

“Ninety-two?” Markus gasped aloud, if only to keep the other two in the room with him informed as well. Simon’s eyes widened, and North nearly startled off the chair. 

“You need too... Try and calm him down. We’re on our way. Has he had any Thirium? If he’s expelling it, his levels will be dropping, and that won’t do him any good. It’ll just stress him out more.” 

“Do we have any Thirium, Con?” Hank’s voice was softer- obviously talking to Connor. His voice returned to full volume only seconds later, speaking into the phone again, “we’ve got Thirium products, but no straight Thirium- is there a difference?” 

“Yes, uh, Thirium product is diluted. Androids can drink it even if their levels are full- it's more or less for joining humans in drinks and pleasantries.” Markus explained on autopilot as he stood hurriedly, gathering bottles of straight Thirium for their friend. “Straight Thirium will replenish low levels-- you know what? We can get into this later.” 

Markus took the silence on the other end of the phone a silent agreement that this probably wasn’t the best time to be talking about the experimental Thirium products in the works. 

“How long’ll you be? He’s... he’s not lookin’ too good here, Markus.” 

“I can be there in ten. Just... keep his stress levels down. Surround him with familiar things, calming things. High stress levels are like... it’s like a human panic attack. But with a bit of a harsher outcome if it gets out of control.” 

“I can do that,” Hank seemed to be talking to himself. “Should I get him one of the product things anyways?” 

“You can try,” Markus shook his head, “but if real Thirium is coming up, he probably won’t be able to keep the product down. We’re leaving now. We’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

“Ten minutes,” Hank’s gruff voice reminded. 

“Ten minutes,” Markus agreed. He swallowed once, then disconnected the call. The Android set about loading Thirium bottles into Josh’s old messenger bag. Josh didn't really need it much anymore now that he was no longer a professor, and Markus was sure he wouldn’t care if he knew the circumstances of this dire situation. Markus really needed it to carry several bottles of Thirium with him. 

Markus almost jumped out of his synthetic skin as North cleared her throat. He’d forgotten they were here with him. 

“I need to go,” Markus told them, “I have too... he needs Thirium-” 

“What’s going on?” North asked testily, “we only got so much from your side of the conversation with the cop.” 

“Connor has been throwing up Thirium, his stress levels are at ninety-two percent and rising. Hank said he’s been strange all afternoon. He’s throwing up, guys,” Markus stressed that last part. That wasn’t a normal thing. Androids rarely threw up. Markus had never even seen one of their kind expel Thirium. “I have to help him.” 

“You’re not going alone,” Simon scowled, “there's no way, Markus.” 

“Well I can’t just stay here,” Markus narrowed his eyes in defiance. “Connor needs someone. He needs an Android like him. Lieutenant Anderson’s walking in circles with whatever’s happening to Connor. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Simon’s face pinched into one of sympathy, “Connor definitely needs some help, but you’re not going alone. I’m coming too. He’s going to need all the help he can get- and you’re no expert at this, Markus. Last thing we need is your level rising like Connor’s.” 

“I’m coming too,” North informed, rising to join them at the door. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Simon snarled, throwing a glare over his shoulder at his friend. “You hated the guy this morning. He’s not going to want to see you. You’ll probably stress him out even more.” 

“Enough,” Markus snapped in annoyance. “I don’t care who comes. But we need to get moving.” 

Markus walked out, with his two friends trailing behind him like shamed puppies. 

\---- 

The house they arrived at was small. More than big enough for Connor and Hank, but it was small in comparison to the neighbors surrounding them. The driverless cab they’d taken pulled to a stop on the curb, and before Markus could even really process it, he, North and Simon were all making their way up the walkway towards the front door. 

Simon knocked, and it took a matter of seconds for the door to fling open. A frantic looking Hank Anderson eyed them up and down as a greeting, before opening the door wide enough for the Androids to enter. 

“Come’n. He’s through this door.” 

Markus stepped in the house first, since he was the most trusted by the human. He’d met Hank a few more times than the rest of the inner-circle had. Simon and North scurried in after him and then Hank was shutting the door behind them. 

The bathroom was right beside the front door. Markus could no longer hear the sound of retching. There was almost a peacefulness in the house. But he knew that that wasn’t the case. 

Markus was afraid to look into the bathroom. To see Connor at his worst. Connor, who was always dressed immaculately and ready for anything thrown at him. 

But he moved forward nonetheless. 

He stepped into the door frame, eyes instantly falling to his friend. 

Connor was sitting against the bathtub, right arm resting along the toilet seat, and cheek on his arm. There was a dribble of Thirium running from the corner of his mouth, which was proof enough that he had in fact been throwing up Thirium. 

His cheeks were flushed in bright blues, and his eyes were heavily lidded. His LED was a solid red, which was a little worrisome. 

Connor’s Cyberlife jacket had been tossed into the bathtub behind him, as well as his tie. His white shirt was crinkled from slouching, and unbuttoned a couple buttons down from the top, exposing Connor’s chest, where Markus could barely see the man’s Thirium pump beat. 

A relief. 

In the younger Android’s lap, was an enormous dog, who growled at the newcomers. Markus knew the dog to be Sumo, as Connor talked about him often, but that hadn’t really prepared him for the sight of the giant dog, covering up all of Connor’s legs and the bottom of his torso. 

Connor’s hand shakily petted along the dog’s head, fingers tousling with clumps of fur adorningly, despite being hunched over the toilet. 

“They’re friends, Sumo.” The Android on the floor whispered to the dog, then to his friends, he continued, “good evening, Markus. Hello, Simon.” Connor’s head tipped in their direction, “hello, North.” 

“Connor,” Markus gave the younger man a relieved smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“I...” Connor’s gaze shifted to the water in the toilet bowl, fingers stroking the dog not stilling, “I am unsure of what is happening.” 

“That’s alright,” Markus consoled softly, stepping carefully into the room, avoiding stepping on feet, paws, or the swishing tail obstacle. “We’ll figure it out. What are your stress levels at?” 

“It's dropped,” Connor informed, “currently it’s at eighty-four percent.” 

“That’s good,” Markus gave a little nod, mostly to himself in satisfaction. “How about your Thirium levels?” 

Connor scrunched up his face before tilting his head so his forehead was on his arm instead of his cheek. “Sixty-three.” 

“Did the Thirium product help at all?” Simon asked interestedly from the doorway behind Markus. 

“No.” 

“It came right back up,” Hank called from behind Simon and North, who were blocking the bathroom door in concern. The three Androids turned to look at the man, but Hank was focused on Connor’s slumped form, “made it through a couple sips and then it was up and out. More than what went in, I think it made him sicker...” 

“Okay.” Markus nodded, attention slipping back to Connor. “We have some straight Thirium for you to try. Your levels aren’t particularly worrying yet, but if they keep dropping, we’ll have a problem.” 

“We already have a problem,” Hank grumbled, “this shit isn’t normal. It’s not normal for humans. And it ain’t normal for you Androids either. I know that much.” 

“A bigger problem then,” Markus mended respectfully, tilting his head towards the human. Markus moved to kneel beside Connor, but a growl from the dog had him rethinking his decision. 

“I’m sorry,” Connor lifted his head, patting Sumo’s head, “he’s being a little protective.” 

“Sumo,” Hank called, shoving between Simon and North, who stepped away wordlessly, “c’mon, ya over-grown lapdog. Let them help our boy.” 

Sumo gave Hank a halfhearted growl- more attitude than threatening- but stood up from Connor’s lap after giving Markus what was clearly a dirty look. When Sumo was finally within arm’s reach to Hank, the man grabbed his collar. 

“Talkin’ to me with that attitude, you mongrel. You’re going to my room for time out-” the man walked slowly with Sumo, who stepped alongside him patiently, “don’t even try to give me those puppy eyes, it ain’t gonna change anything.” 

Markus held in a chuckle as the man’s voice grew softer as he walked Sumo away. Connor, however, laughed easily at the exchange. The Android on the floor sat up a little straighter now that he no longer had the weight of Sumo on him, and even pulled his torso away from the toilet bowl a bit. 

Markus made his move to kneel down beside Connor, and Simon stepped into the room, rummaging in the messenger bag he’d grabbed in the cab, before handing a bottle of Thirium to Markus. 

“Here,” Markus unscrewed the cap, then handed the bottle to Connor, “small sips. More of a chance it’ll stay in if you take in smaller amounts.” 

“Of course,” Connor blinked his eyes closed, but lifted the bottle to his lips nonetheless. “Were you guys aware of how uncomfortable orally expelling Thirium is?” 

“Don’t think many of us are aware,” North snorted from where she was leaning against the doorframe. 

“I can only imagine,” Markus shook his head. “We’ll take your word for it though.” 

“Unpleasant. I don’t recommend.” 

Behind Markus, North and Simon snorted laugher, and even Markus found himself stifling a chuckle. Jokes from Connor were rare, but they were usually worth the wait. Connor slivered his eyes open, glancing around at the three before shutting them again and taking another sip. 

“Alright,” Hank’s gruff voice returned, “too many people in my bathroom. I assumed I was only getting Markus when I called for him. Are the three of you a package deal, or somethin’?” 

“There’s usually four of us,” North snorted, but Simon managed to look at least a little guilty for intruding. 

Markus frowned thoughtfully. 

“It’s alright, Hank,” Connor promised, eyes still closed, “I don’t mind.” 

“Maybe you don’t, but I do. Markus, you stay with him. You two-” Hank pointed his middle and index finger at North and Simon, “-living room. You can have some of Connor’s blood products, or, whatever that shit is.” 

“Thirium product,” Simon replied before Connor could. “Blood product sounds weird. We’re not vampires, Lieutenant.” 

“Right, right,” Hank rolled his eyes, “could’ve fooled me. Now, could one’ve ya explain the difference between your product and the straight shit?” 

“I can,” Simon volunteered. 

“He does know the most about it, Lieutenant.” Markus gave a slight shrug when Hank looked his direction. 

“Sure,” Hank shrugged, “and for God’s sake, I’m getting pretty sick of hearing my DPD rank from the lot of you. This is my own goddamn home, not the fuckin’ precinct.” 

“’course, old man,” North stepped away first, Hank following after scoffing and rolling his eyes. Simon eyed Markus and Connor before swiftly following after Hank and North. 

Simon pulled the bathroom door shut behind himself, and Markus was thankful for that. Not that it would’ve really mattered either way, but he was sure Connor was a little more comfortable not being the center of everyone’s attention. 

“I’m going to get a wet cloth and wipe your face, is that alright?” Markus asked softly. 

“Okay.” 

Markus stood from his kneel swiftly, searching through a couple drawers to find some face clothes, then running it under cool water. He stepped close to Conner, first wiping away the Thirium on his chin and the corner of his mouth. It was starting to fade already, but the thought it was still there bothered Markus. 

From there, Markus lifted Connor’s attention by two fingers under his chin. The younger Android’s synthetic skin was hot to the touch, which, due to the stress level he’d been at, was normal. 

“You’re quite warm,” Markus mumbled thoughtfully, tilting Connor’s head up to run the cloth along his forehead to cool it off a bit. Markus could almost feel Connor’s cranial components whirring into overdrive. 

“I’ve been constantly running diagnostics since this afternoon,” Connor sighed, “nothing seems to be wrong. I can’t find any errors in any codes. All my systems are running in order. This... whatever this is, it has nothing to do with my biocomponents.” 

Markus remained silent, continuing to run the wash cloth over Connor’s cheeks. 

“It doesn’t make any sense, Markus,” Connor whined. “I don’t understand it.” 

“Neither do I,” Markus sighed. There was moment of thoughtful silence. Markus stood up to drop the cloth in the sink, and Connor shifted slowly, inching a little closer to the toilet. 

“You’re very good at this,” Connor mumbled tiredly, slumping down a little. He still sipped halfheartedly at the Thirium bottle that was clutched loosely in his hands. It was nearly halfway empty. He was slowing down on the intake though, and Markus was sure he’d hand the remaining off soon. 

To get Connor’s level back up around the nineties, he’d need at least three full bottles. But with the recent expelling, he was probably sensitive to ingesting it. 

“Thank you,” Markus laughed easily, shuffling so he could sit on the ground beside Connor. “I have quite a bit of experience in this area.” 

They both knew Connor knew what make and model Markus was. Connor could do a quick scan of any Android and get that information. It was more a curtesy for Markus to explain, and Connor to let him, despite already knowing. 

“How do you feel? Do you think you’ll reject the Thirium?” 

“I... don’t think so.” Connor lifted his head. Markus noted the LED on his temple blinking between long periods of yellow, then spiking red, only to fade back to yellow. “I seem to have calmed down a little, my body... reacted when it was happening, but everything seems alright now.” 

The younger Android paused for a second, and Markus waited patiently, “but...” his eyes fell to the Thirium in his hand, “I don’t think I can handle any more of this.” 

“Understandable,” Markus smiled carefully, taking the Thirium bottle into his own hand and setting it on the edge of the bathtub. “Should we join everyone else, or do you think we should wait it out for a while, in case anything changes?” 

They’d been in the restroom together for just under an hour at this point. They’d spent a great deal of time sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to Hank, North and Simon in the living room, talking about who knows what. 

“I’ll be alright now,” Connor said softly, moving to pull himself up. Markus stood quickly, then helped Connor up. The younger was still a bit unsteady, and the tremor in his limbs hadn’t eased. “Like I said, my body was giving me warnings before, I just hadn’t really noticed that’s what was happening.” 

“If you’re sure.” Markus gave Connor’s shoulder a gentle pat. 

They walked out together, Connor first, and Markus trailing in case his stumbled. 

“He lives!” North cheered playfully when seeing them. 

“That’s rude,” Simon scolded with a frown, “he’s unwell. Show some sympathy.” 

Markus too would’ve scolded North, had Connor not chuckled. The sound warmed his heart though, so he decided to let it slide this time. 

“Yes, I have survived. Stress levels are down to a seventy-six percent, and my Thirium level is at seventy-one.” 

“Seventy’s a solid place to be for now,” Hank grumbled from his spot on the couch. He was sitting alone on the couch. North was leaning against the wall, and Simon was seated on the floor beside the coffee table with a bottle of Thirium product beside him. “I expect to see hundreds in the next few days though, Son.” 

“Of course, Hank.” 

The older man seemed to relax with Connor’s playfulness. Taking it to mean that Connor was feeling a little better- or at least not at death’s door any longer. 

“It’s late,” Hank started, stretching his arms over his head before standing up, “if you don’t plan on kneeling over as soon as I get to my room, I’m going to call it a night.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Connor mumbled as he stiffly sat on the couch. His LED was thankfully steadily yellow. 

“You three are welcome to stay the night- or leave if you want, I don’t know. Do as you do. If they do leave, you,” Hank pointed to Connor, “had better come wake me up. So help me, Connor, if I find you alone on this couch tomorrow morning-” the man left the threat hanging. 

“Yes, Hank.” Connor bowed his head with a small, happy smile, “I’ll wake you if everyone leaves.” 

“Good,” he barked gruffly, “and while you’re fulfilling my wishes for the first time since we’ve met, sort out whatever shit Markus is mad at you for. That shit stressed me out, it can’t be helpin’ your case.” 

With that, the greying man left. Disappearing into his own bedroom, and shutting the door before Sumo could escape. Markus’ eyebrows raised in surprise, and then he was looking at Connor, who’s cheeks were once again flushed blue. 

“What does he mean?” Markus asked slowly as he sat on the couch beside Connor. “I’m not angry with you?” 

“No...” Connor shook his head, “not... not angry. You’re, you're... it... it doesn’t matter. Forget Hank said anything.” Connor dropped his attention to his lap. 

“Connor,” Markus said softly, “what is your stress level?” 

“Seventy-eight.” 

“It’s gone up,” North furrowed her eyebrows, “whatever the cop wants the two of you to talk about’s gotta be playing a role whatever happened with Connor.” 

“Maybe you should talk about it, Connor,” Simon gave a small nod from where he was sitting at the coffee table. 

“As curious as I am,” Markus started, “if his stress has already gone up with just the mention, maybe we shouldn’t talk about it right now.” 

“But if we don’t,” North frowned, “it won’t get any better.” 

“As true as that is,” Simon spoke again, “we can’t force Connor into anything. And his level is relatively high still. Maybe that should be a topic for another day?” 

“It’s dumb,” Connor protested weakly, “hardly worth mentioning. I don’t know why Hank even brought it up.” 

“Were you talking about it when... when you started feeling off?” 

“I’ve felt off all afternoon.” Connor shook his head, “but... yes, we were speaking of it when things... when everything went downhill.” 

“Connor, what exactly happened?” Markus asked curiously. “We’ve heard bits from Hank, but nothing from you. Maybe if we knew, we could figure out what happened tonight, so it doesn’t happen again.” 

“I... I came straight home after speaking with you on the street. I started feeling off then. A sinking feeling... like, like I was drowning. But, well, we can’t even drown.” Connor didn’t look up from his lap, where he was rubbing his thumb along the face of his coin. Markus hadn’t even noticed him grab it. “It only seemed to get worse from there. I was missing hours, and Sumo was being overly protective of me. Didn’t want to leave my side, even when Hank came home.” 

“At least you weren’t alone?” Simon offered softly. Simon had his knees pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his legs. His chin sat firmly in the space between his knees. 

Connor gave a small nod before continuing, “Hank was asking me about the meeting, which, as you know, didn’t end up happening. And then he was asking why it didn’t happen, and why you were angry with me. And... and then it just happened. Everything at once. My internal biocomponents shifted, and all the sudden I was heaving on the floor.” 

“That... it sounds a bit like an anxiety attack. Carl used to have them sometimes... The time leading up to the expelling of Thirium, and the symptoms and emotions you were feeling between seeing us and finally breaking down. Anxiety, as well as a rather stressful panic attack combined.” Markus was slowly piecing things together, “the panic attack would’ve come on a lot faster, instead of gradually building up like the anxiety. Everything checks out though.” 

“It’s nice to have a name for it,” Connor mumbled softly, shifting a little and letting his shoulder lean against Markus’ own. “I’d like to never have one again though.” 

“I second that,” Markus breathed a laugh, throwing an arm around Connor’s shoulders. The younger man leaned into him more. He probably needed the comfort. 

“This all happened after we saw you outside?” Simon questioned, though everyone knew he had the right idea. 

“Yes.” 

“Could it be guilt then?” Simon continued carefully, not wanting to provoke another attack. “Guilt over planning to smoke out the protest?” 

Markus notices North stiffen where she’s leaning against the wall, but he says nothing, focusing on Connor still. 

“It was guilt,” Connor bows his head honestly, “mostly, at least. You were right, Markus. About everything I had to lose for even thinking of-” 

“Okay, fine. Stop, Connor, please.” North huffs, drawing in the three male’s attention, “Connor had nothing to do with that plan. Learned about it minutes before you two, and was even trying to stop me, actually. It was all me. I don’t even know why he took the blame, but I just rolled with it.” 

“North!” Markus gasped. 

“Look, I get you two think you’re all high and mighty, but some people don’t care. They’ll knock you around and laugh about it.” North scowled, “besides, it was harmless. A little smoke bomb never killed anyone. Technically still peaceful.” 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Markus groaned, glaring to his female friend. 

“I didn’t tell him to take the blame, he just... did it.” North crossed her arms across her chest, “what was I supposed to do?” 

“Be honest, maybe?” Simon blinked. 

“Whatever.” North shook her head, glaring at the floor. 

“I didn’t want North to get into trouble,” Connor said softly, now flicking his coin over his knuckles- an anxious tick Markus had picked up, “you said it had already been a couple times this week that she’s gotten into trouble... and I don’t even know what happened. I was speaking before thinking...” 

“Awh, Connor,” North gave him a small smile, “don’t worry about me. Markus is never too mean.” 

“I’m not mean,” Markus frowned, “you get scolded. For doing bad things. How is that mean?” 

“Relax, big guy. You’re perfectly sweet. Not a mean part in your body.” 

“Laying it on kinda thick there, North,” Simon laughed. 

“If you hadn’t been planning to smoke out the protest, why were you feeling guilty?” 

“It made me think of everything I had to lose. You guys, my job, Jericho. Hank even. If I make one wrong move, everything could be gone. And then there was the fact you were disappointed in me-” 

“Disappointed?” Markus asked in surprise. Had he said that to Connor? It would’ve been a spur of the moment thing. “I didn’t mean any of it, Connor. I was just mad that North was up to no good, and that you’d somehow been roped up in all of it- which, I was right about.” 

“You were really upset that Markus was disappointed in you?” Simon sounded confused. It wasn't teasing at all, just genuine curiosity.

“I... yes. I told you, it was stupid.” Connor shook his head. “I don’t know why. It was like when we’d jumped into the water to flee Jericho. A shock of cold.” 

“It’s not stupid if it upsets you,” Markus shook his head. “I’m sorry, Connor,” Markus pulled the younger closer to himself in a half hug, “I didn’t mean to upset you at all. In the future though, maybe you could tell me and we could avoid this whole thing if something I do makes you anxious or upsets you?” 

“I’ll try,” Connor shrugged. “Thank you all for coming to help me. It’s nice to know you all are looking out for me. And I know Hank appreciated this greatly as well.” 

“No problem, Connor,” Simon was the first to speak. “You’re always looking out for us, it’s a two-way street, you know.” 

“You’re one of us, Connor,” Markus gave him a light smile, “we’re all in this for the long haul.” 

“Yeah, Con,” North shrugged in nonchalance, “you’re... you’re one of us. I guess you’re not so bad.” 

Connor smiled, laughing softly. “I really think I need to go into rest mode though. This has been... a lot. As Hank said, you’re all welcome to stay. Please help yourself to more Thirium product, if you'd like.” 

“We’ll stick around,” it was North to speak first, “gotta make sure you’re still kickin’ in the morning, after all. Plus, the cop’ll lose his mind if we’re all gone in the morning.” 

“You go into stasis, we’ll just hang around,” Simon promised soothingly. 

“Have a nice rest, Connor,” Markus grinned, “we’ll have more Thirium ready for when you wake up. Your levels are a bit low still, but some rest and a couple bottles of Thirium will sort everything out.” 

“Yes,” Connor mumbled, letting his eyes drift closed. “Thank you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This fic stemmed from my own underlying fear of people being disappointed in me!
> 
> Don't mind me projecting feelings onto Connor. It's fine. He's fine. Also, this was my first time writing any sort of attack like this. I don't know how I did, since I only have my own experiences (and Google) to go off of. It's different for everyone, and I maybe amp-ed it up for our favorite bb Android. Sorry if it's unrealistic, but I tried my best. I also may have gotten a bit carried away with detail. Been working on showing, instead of telling, and I really just liked writing this. XD
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Lemme know how I did? Are the character's personalities totally off? Boring? Too much of anything? Let me know down below!


End file.
